Internet as mental organization
There have been three stages of social development, the Physical (marked by survival, deference to the collective, etc.), the Vital (marked by human interconnections, travel, business, etc.), and the Mental (freedom, fulfillment, higher organization, etc.). There is also the possibility of a future Spiritual stage. #The movement from the Physical to the Vital to the Mental stages is social development. #The Mental stage of social development is indicated by an increase in freedom, democracy, mental inquisitiveness, human fulfillment, and higher levels of organization. #The Internet is a product of these forces and values. #The Internet is reflective of the further emergence of the power of Mind. The Internet is an outer reflection, form of the Mental stage of human development. #The Mental stage is indicative by accelerating complexity of organization. #The Internet is a yet more complex form of organization #Increasing organization indicates increasing social growth or social development. Organization can expand horizontally as more organization, which is social growth; or as more complex organization, i.e. social development #More complex organization is reflected in a continuum upward by a more single complex system; by greater interrelationships between systems; by greater interrelationships between more complex systems; by greater interrelationships between dissimilar complex systems; #The complex, dense organization in our world reflects the complex more dense organization that is developing in the human mind; e.g. the person is learning to integrate carious aspects of his being (thoughts, attitudes, health, inner working; all of which can be made to relate to one another (integral knowledge of self). #The human is evolving from the physical to the vital to the mental planes of being. The spiritual plane is beyond that. #The Physical plane of a human consists of the subconscious awareness and impulses of the body expressed in animal instincts, basic drives of human nature, and inherited character traits. The primary drives of the physical are for self-preservation and reproduction. The Vital/Emotional plane consists of the semi-conscious sensations, urges, desires, feelings and emotions. The vital plane provides the energy for human action and expresses itself through attraction, liking, desire and enthusiasm. The Mental consists of the thoughts, opinions, beliefs, ideas and values that guide our conscious thinking, conceptualizing and decision-making processes. #At the mental plane there are three sub levels; they are the physical mind (physical mental); the vital mind (vital mental); and the conceptual mind (mental mental). #*'Physical Mind:' At this most basic level the mind is focused on understanding practical things in life, accumulating thoughts and facts, and acquiring skills; it plans, it processes physical information. A person involved in physical sciences, engineering, medicine, or a technician might be examples of work where this level of mind is predominant. #*'Vital Mind:' At the next higher level the mind is occupied with understanding life. It interprets the information from the senses (i.e. the vital) and converts it into knowledge. It expresses as mental emotions, interests, values, sentiments. Examples of how this level of mind empresses is writing high poetry, writing philosophy, or being involved with social science. Fewer still people have developed capacities to function from this level of mind. #*'Conceptual Mind:' Higher still is the use of our minds to conceive the world and develop new concepts, ideas, and possibilities. A philosopher, mathematician, or theoretical scientist are examples of expression of this level of mind. This is pure mind not related to emotions or the body. This is the highest functioning of the mind proper. Few people have developed capacities to function from this level of mind. Beyond these levels of the mental plane, are the spiritual planes of mind and spirit itself #The mental age is reflective of the further emergence of the power of Mind. #Full, "subtle" knowledge gives an individual the knowledge of an expert. Maybe even more than the professional expert. #The Internet offers full, subtle knowledge and information #The Internet provides subtle knowledge at the three levels of the mental plane: more skills and knowledge; knowledge and insights into the workings and processes of life; the ability to develop original ideas, conceive new possibilities. #The Internet can help the individual to grow, develop, and evolve, which in turn helps society grow, develop, and evolve. #The ultimate forces that help the individual and society grow, develop, and evolve is not the Internet but the underlying forces at work in the Mental stage -- freedom, democracy, individual inquisitiveness, individual fulfillment, and organization. #The result of these values and powers is the release of a tide wave of energy in society. That energy has been somewhat harnessed by the Internet. (The more society makes he effort to harness the energy the more social development takes place. the Internet can play a substantial role as an instrument for this process.) #All of these forces together dramatically increase the possibilities of success, accomplishment, and joy for the individual and society #As the higher mental and spiritual potentials are released in the future, the underlying values and powers of the times will be far greater still, releasing therefore infinitely greater energy, possibilities for success, accomplishment, and joy. #As humanity evolves it creates ever more progress in developing its efficiencies; i.e. it's progress shows itself in ever higher forms and ideas that enable the greatest results with the least effort. In that regard we can say that all technological innovations are the result of man’s progress in efficiency. The latest is the computer and Internet. #Institutions are not centrally managed. Organisations are centrally managed. Over decades, centuries organizations mature, evolves into institutions. Internet is likely an institution since it is not centrally managed. It skipped the organisation phase (of centralized authority) Thus Internet could dissolve organisations (where central authority reigns) like education and management full ---- http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H] Category:Internet